novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Shade
Catherine Shade '''is the daughter of musicians Allen and Cecilia Shade and the younger sister of Justin Shade. She's in her first year of Duel Academy and duels with a "Lunatic" Deck, based on Ritual Summoning. Physical description Catherine is a pale-some skinned girl with yellow cat-like eyes and has long dark purple hair that she keeps tied up in twin-tails with two black hair clips and bows, each possessing white dots on them, giving them a feline-like appearance. Her bangs are rather long, part of them swept to the left side, covering her forehead. Compared to other girls her age, she looks younger than most and is often mistaken for a middle-school girl at first glance since she is fairly short, standing at around 4"10', and looks deceptively young. At school, she wears the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, though wears black, thigh high stockings instead of regular socks. She also wears a black garter with her deck case attached around her upper thigh. When not wearing the school uniform, she dons a black button-up top with long black detached sleeves that have a layer of white lace underneath, and a frilly white skirt with a black polka dot pattern to them and a black lining. She also wears black and white shoes over her feet along with black, thigh high stockings. Personality Most of the time, Catherine can seem like a rather stoic and serious girl but is able to open up to people she deems trustworthy. However, since she makes it a habit of always maintaining a polite demeanor towards everybody and doesn't usually openly show anger, it can sometimes be difficult to tell how she truly feels about others. She always uses extremely polite and proper language, even when talking with those she is close to. When it comes to dueling, Catherine is calm and a clear thinker who tries to take in as much as she can from any duel. While still maintaining an aura of refinement, she does allow herself to occasionally smile when she is enjoying participating or viewing a duel. Abilities Skills * '''Dueling proficiency: Catherine has become quite a skilled duelist and is able to work with anything from her deck. * Musical proficiency: Catherine is skilled in the music department, especially in the violin department. But, years of her parents' demands have made her grow to hate performing. Equipment * Academy-issued Duel Disk Background Catherine comes from a wealthy family of musicians and was known for her skill with the violin, considered by others to be a child prodigy. However, due to her parents' high demands and expectations, she eventually grew to hate performing, thinking she would never be able to live up to their or other people's standards. Sensing her discomfort, it was her older brother Justin who got her into Duel Monsters when she was younger, teaching her how to play as a way to unwind and "lighten up a little". Over the years, Catherine grew to love the game and eventually resolved to become a duelist and attend Duel Academy. While her parents did not approve of her decision, and all but disowned her, Justin supported Catherine full-heartedly and is even paying for her tuition. She respects her brother greatly for always being there for her and caring about her feelings and considers Justin to be one of the main pillars of her life. Relationships Parents Catherine currently has an unstable relationship with her parents. Because of the high demands they wanted from her, Catherine grew to hate performing. It was only thanks to Justin that she found another outlet. When she began Duel Monsters, they did not approve of her decision, and all but disowned her Justin Shade Justin is Catherine's older brother and the only one that genuinely cares for her. It was him that got her into Duel Monsters. Justin supports Catherine full-heartedly and is even paying for her tuition. She respects her brother greatly for always being there for her and caring about her feelings and considers Justin to be one of the main pillars in her life. Chazz Princeton Catherine is childhood friends with Chazz Princeton, first meeting him while performing at one of his family's parties when they were children. Although she thinks that their personalities can clash and sometimes has a problem whenever he acts too arrogant, Catherine deeply values her friendship with Chazz and even admits to having a crush on him, though she has yet to act on her feelings. Deck Catherine uses a "Lunatic" Deck, which specializes in Ritual Summoning. Trivia * Catherine likes sweets, tea, and classical music, and considers herself to be a connoisseur of all three. * She is known for being quite limber and is noted to have cat-like reflexes. * Catherine is afraid of seagulls and spiders. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female